Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and an optical system to determine a depth map of an image.
Description of Related Art
For several applications such as three-dimensional image formation, post-capture refocusing (Bokeh effect), gesture detection for user interfaces (UI) and extended depth of field systems there is a need for an improved method and an optical system to determine a depth map of an image.